


Out of Mind

by elricily



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elricily/pseuds/elricily
Summary: Unable to fathom why she did it, or why it ever crossed her mind - Lilly wishes nothing more than to rid of that memory, that bitterly night. It wasn't supposed to end that way. Never had she intended it to go South; never. But, what she did happened. There's no going back now.





	Out of Mind

She had once an affinity; a woman with strong cheekbones and defined lips in an otherwise gentle face. She was a nice woman and quite what she wished to be, always thinking of others before she did so herself.

They never shared much. As for social-interaction, it was near-non-existent. But, she had wanted more; so much more than that of her urges could take.

For how long she watched her, she was uncertain; for nobody noticed the way the brunette would fidget and bite into her cheek until she tasted metallic blood upon catching her startled gaze. She knew her fingers were cold and pained, even balled within her pockets before she turned her fair face towards the young woman; breath in clouds, packed grit crunching beneath her boots. Her hair may have been what perplexed her most. Long knotted ends seemed tied in with that of perfectly normal hair, but each dark bunch, encased in dirt. Skin; smooth and pale, and feet bare, her tongue, numb, dared not reply to her damning answers, for even she was no wordsmith at the best of times. She cocked her head at the young woman, dazed and confused, to stare with eyes nearly full black, as she withdrew her hands from her pockets; a silence unfolding between them. It wasn't awkward, it was static. The deciding of what to do next. The realization.

They had known one another; known each other's reputation and never pried, never said a misstep, speaking and listening in equal measure. She did not know why she did, or rather why she acted upon her urges. Perhaps the young woman seemed to fill the void left by that of her late father?

But it was at that, her voice. With long expressive hands speaking as much as her mouth, she knew why so many fell prey to her sharp precision. When she smiled in memory, she felt her angular face, and soft cinnamon accent. Lilly couldn't handle it. She wished so to coax her, to hold her close, to tell her that everything was fine and that she was sorry. But, it was far too late. The damage had been done.

In that moment her movements were delicate and precise, and had held meaning. She smiled internally knowing that in her mind was where she could confide in her; every glance and exchange was something to be treasured, every raised eyebrow; a story waiting to be told. It was at that moment something deeper in Lilly began to shift, she just wanted so to feel her lips pressed against her own, to run her hands through her hair, to hold and to feel her. She shook her head, how those thoughts wouldn't ebb away was ridiculous. For now she remains just that. Merely a figure seen only from out of the corner of her eye. Elusive and almost mocking, with a laugh that never quite reaches her impossibly old eyes. She taunts her dreams, fueling her soul, keeping her inner fire alight. She dances in the corners of her mind, where no one else dares to go; her smile deeply etched in her brain.

Carley would whisper into Lilly's hair, melting into a soft embrace, nuzzling Lilly as she wrapped a chiselled, tanned arm around her. Soon they would be huddled together like a pair of children hiding from the dark. Soon, but softly wiping away at her tears, remembering it was raining outside. Like the Gods were crying, she would have said. She didn’t cry, but she had wanted to. When she cradled her shaking body, she let out a heavy sigh. Absent-mindedly her hand drifted closer to Carley's as Carley did the same, they were on the verge of something. Something that now held more meaning. This moment was something definite as their fingers slowly entwined.

Only when did she remember how her lifeless body had looked did she cry.


End file.
